Lost, found, and lost again
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: Lilly has a somewhat, odd, past. She ran from the demons haunting her, now they want her back. Crappy summary, good storyline, hot action.
1. Chapter 1

_Cheapskates! _I thought while cleaning up one of my tables. The customers that had been sitting here had been total jerks. Making me run all over the place for their ridiculous requests, requests that my manager insisted I fulfilled that instant because of my other tables as well, and still a minimum tip. _Flippin' cheapskates._

Luckily the place had died down, and with that I meant the whole restaurant was deserted. It was getting late and other people's shifts were ending, but not mine, never mine, I always worked late.  
People called me the backbone of the little restaurant where I had been working for a year, pretty much full time. I knew pretty much every customer, and they knew me.  
Or at least the knew the me on the nametag. Everyone just knew me as Lilly, as the girl from the diner, and nothing else. I had made sure of that, always avoiding difficult questions. They didn't know the real me, no-one did, no-one in this world anyway.

"So this has been, what, the fourth night in a row Daniel has come by?" One of my dear colleages asked. Kimberly ment well enough, and she was right. This boy Daniel, he lived down the street and had developped a crush on me. "I suppose it was." I answered, not showing any emotions. "Oh c'mon, it's a nice boy, he is smart and you have to admit, he is cute if not hot." She said while cleaning the tables. "He is a charmer." I played along, the boy was nice, but not my type. Besides, my heart already belonged to another. But that was a long story. "A catch that's what he is." Kim mumbled. "Heard that." I responded, startling her a bit. "Oh please, are you seriously telling me that you don't want a piece of that? Cause if you don't take him, I will." Kimberly exclaimed. "Go ahead, I already _had a piece of that,_ as you like to put it, anyway. I said, with a big smile on my face. Kimberly's jaw dropped. "What? I'm not a saint! We went out, had some fun, and he became a bit clingy. I have to say he wasn't all that bad. He sure made me scream, if you catch my drift." I winked, and both of us started to giggle uncontrolably. After a while our laughing had died down a bit and Kim had cought her breath. "That good eh?" She asked. "Oh yes, and that job at the docks sure is paying off. hmm mmm." And there we went again, for a good ten minutes we couldn't look at each other without giggling.  
"So if he was that good, why the cold shoulder? He is a nice, sweet guy, yet that tough dock worker type you seem to pine for. Why? I will never know, but nonetheless, I'd say he is perfect for you." When did she become all serious and stuff? "Let's just say I have a very, very specific type. Daniel comes close, but not close enough." I answered truthfully. Kimberly started walking towards me. "You know what? I think you're just picky, very picky. At this rate you'll never find the right guy." I just shrugged. "I'm still young, I'd say I got plenty of time." And with that I went back to cleaning up my tables.

This was my life, waiting tables at a small restaurant for a minimum wage. Enough to pay rent, buy groceries and do my research. If I wasn't working I could be found in the library, not that anyone ever bothered looking, who cares about a diner waitress right. Ironically enough, no job makes you as anonymous as one that requires you to wear a nametag. Perfect for someone who would want to stay below the radar.  
I'm not a criminal if that's what you are thinking right now. I may seem a bit distant, closed off, different, but that has good reason. My blonde/brownish hair is never down, always a tail or bun. Clothes practical and comfortable, and make-up the minimum, if any. I am who I am, and I'm not gonna pretend to be someone else for anyone or anything. I might not be want to be found easily, but that is no reason to change who am. People take me for who I am, or not at all. My past is no secret, not something I am ashamed of, it's just not relevant to my current life out here.  
My research is all that still connects me with my previous life, all that I have left of all my years that made me who I am today. And that is so much more than a waitress, I am a storyteller.

That's what I search in all those books, stories. I tell them to the children at the library if they want to listen. I tell them the usual stories, written out in childproofed, brightly coloured storybooks. But I know better, I know there is more to these stories, I've seen it, I've lived it. But who is gonna belief the word of one silly waitress at a sleazy diner? What I never said the job was perfect, it is good for now though. I am nowhere near ready to share my story, I need proof, found in literature, preferrably dusty old literature, more believeable.  
I started doing this research thing about two years ago, but I've been in this world longer. Four years, to be exact. I wanted to get away from a certain someone, so I went here. A place apparently without magic and belief in anything not directly shown to you. So I have been teaching young kids to have some faith in the unkown, the uncertain. But that's the Lilly that reads to the kids, and only those kids really know that Lilly.

Here I am just another robot with a nametag. Kimberly had left to do some inventory while it was quiet, and no doubt flirt a bit with Jason, the cook. So I was all alone. I heard the door open behind me. _It's 11 PM, really? You want food now? _I turned around. "Welcome to our diner, can I help youuuu. Killian? What brings you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

I had turned around to face a tall man, wearing a long leather coat, leater pants and a black shirt. Scruffy beard and several peices of jewelery, even a sword hanging from his hip. But the thing that stood out most was his left hand, or the lack of a hand to be more precise, he was wearing a shiny, sharp, metal hook.  
"Nice to see you too, love." He said with an irish accent. "I don't like lying, and that wasn't an answer. Captain." I had stopped cleaning and had crossed my arms. He walked over to me, crossing pretty much every personal space rule there was. "No need to be this hostile darling. I'm here as a friend, not a foe. I'm here to warn you." He said softly. "About what." I hadn't moved and I wasn't gonna show any sign of emotion in my voice. "About Pan." His hand was travelling up my arm. "What about him. He let me go, he isn't interested in me anymore." I said coolly. "That's where you are wrong, he is certainly interested in you. And your work. He has been keeping an eye on you, love."  
"I'm guessing you have as well, or did he give you directions?" I asked, making him chuckle. "I found you using my own skills thank you."  
I started to back away, laughing a bit bit in suprise. "You want me to believe your came here on your own accord? What's in it for you?" He stayed where he stood. "Why is it so hard for people to believe that I can do something for another?" This time it was my turn to walk up to him. "Because you're a pirate. So what do you get out of all this?" I whispered the first bit. I saw him cave after those words. "Indeed I am. I need your help." He spoke. "And with what may I ask?" Whatever it was, it was gonna make up for him warning me, so it was big. "That research of yours. How much do you know about the Dark One?" He asked. I couldn't help but grin a bit. "Still after that crocodile then? I have some infromation yes. Not much though." "I will not rest until I get my vengeance on that coward. so any information will help." He was standing incredibly close again.

I heard the door to the kitchen swing open. "Lilly? Can you... Oh hello. What's going on here? Can we help you?" Kimberly had come in and I guess it was quite the sight. I stepped away quickly and walked to the counter. "Kim, this is an old friend. We were just catching up a bit." She didn't seem to buy that story. I turned around to face Hook again. "My shift ends in fifteen minutes, we can talk then." He nodded and walked out the diner.  
"Since when do you have old friends? And why are all the guys you know hot like that? It's not fair. And was he carrying a sword? What was he wearing anyway? What's going on Lilly?" Kimberly rambled, the sound of her voice made Jason come out as well. I sighed. "Fine, if you must know. I'm not who you think I am." I started. "And you are probably not gonna believe me when I tell you everything but you have to let me finish." They nodded silently.  
"Right. I'm not from here. And with that I don't mean not from this city, or country, I mean not from this world. I'm from a place they call the enchanted forest, not a joke, real place, and I am over two hundred years old. I a human, just like you two, but when my parents died me and my brother left. He summoned the shadow and it took us to a place called Neverland. That's where we lived for two hundred years until I got into a fight with a boy called Peter Pan. He is the leader of this group of boys that come to Neverland, I was the first girl. He sent me away, my brother stayed. I have been here ever since.  
That man that was in here, he was an old enemy. But he claims to be a friend now, I guess it makes sense he has been fighting Pan for three centuries. So we're allies now. He is a pirate captain called Killian Jones, but most people know him as..." "Captain Hook." Kimberly finished for me. "I saw his hand, are you saying that those stories are real?" She asked. She and Jason had taken a seat so they wouldn't fall. I sighed again. "Yes, in a way. Those people in the stories, they are real, but not as you might expect. Those stories are told to children, meant to fuel their imagination with nice adventurous thoughts. But the truth is darker, much darker. Peter Pan is not as jolly and nice as you might think, he is cold, cruel and ruthless. At least to his enemies, to his lost boys he can warm up a bit, still he is not one you want to cross. Hook is indeed a pirate with quite the criminal record, but he is not that bad as people make him out to be. He has his reasons to be this evil, I know some and some I will never know. But all in all, he isn't the villain in this story."

Both Kimberly and Jason looked at me in awe. Still processing the information bomb I just dropped, I let them. I started to close up, and by the time I was done, my friends were able to form a complete sentence again. "So what now?" Jason asked. "I don't know, I'm gonna see what Hook wants and see if I can help him. After that, I'll need to go. If Hook was telling the truth then Pan knows where I am, I need to get moving. It was a pleasure getting to know you guys, it really was, but I guess this is goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Hook was waiting outside when I closed the diner. "Follow me, we can talk in my appartment." I told him and he silently agreed. "Why do you work at that place? You can do much better?" He asked. "Because I need the money but needed to stay somewhat anonymous as well. I started working there and I guess I stuck."

We had reached my building and were on our way to my door. When Killian stopped me. "I am sorry for those things I did to you in Neverland. I was wrong." He confessed. "No, I was working with Pan, you were right. He is evil. But he gave me and my brother a home, and for that I am gratefull." And with that we entered my appartment.

It wasnt a big place, only the basics necessities. a couch, a desk with a chair, loads of books and some shelves filled with nicknacks from Nevrland and other places. My weapons were hidden out of first sight, but I knew Hook had spotted them. I motioned for him to sit on the couch but he went to my book collection.  
"So this research of yours? Found anything that might be of use to my quest?" He asked. "I'm afraid I don't have that much. See the people in this world live in great ignorance of the other realms. The stories that have gotten through are changed to the taste of the public opinion, Everyone seems to think that they are just stories. Just stories and nothing more than that. I have found next to nothing real about the enchanted forest or Neverland." I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed one particular old dusty book. "This one had some usefull things, but even in here the author got things wrong." I handed it over to Killian, who began to flip through it. "And it mentions the dark one?" He asked. "It does, but don't trust the details, they are misleading. There isn't much in there that you don't already know though." I apologized. "Any new information will do. Now do you know a place where I might be able to spend the night?" He asked. I smiled. "You can stay here Captain. I figure your ship is miles away and it is impossible to get a decent room in this rathole. You can rash on the couch if you want. It's not that bad, I have fallen asleep on there many times before." He looked at the couch as to judge it's comfort. "Thanks darling." "Don't mention it, Just know that in the morning I'll be moving out. If you can find me, Pan can as well. I need to get going after tonight."

I was moving to my bedroom to change. "You can come along with me on my ship if you please."I heard Hook offer. "Thank you, but no. That's what they will expect. I need to alone and you need to find that bloody crocodile." I was standing with my back turned to the door so I didn't see him come in. "So tomorrow will be goodbye then?" I jumped at the sound of his voice so near. I turned around, completely forgetting that I had pulled of my shirt. "Killian! you startled me." I said, covering up with my arms. "You sure you don't need my protection?" He joked slowly walking towards me. "I am sure, this appartment is the only place where I let my guard down. Everywhere else I am as vigilant as if I am still in Neverland." I assured him. He was standing right in front of me now. "Good." He turned around to leave my room. "But thanks for the offer, I appreciate it."

Later that night I was twisting and turning, I just couldn't fall asleep. The thought of Pan Knowing where I was, the possibility of him sending after me, going back to that place. He punished for small disobedience, what would he do with a rebel like me? I shuddered to think about it. He only let Hook live because he had use for him, he must have planned that the pirate would seek me out and warn me. That's it, this was all just a mind game. I knew he loved his games. Now that I was aware of the fact that he was playing, I had some advantige. But only as much as Pan granted me of course. It killed me that the only thing I could do to thank Hook was that book and a place to sleep tonight. Well there was more I could have done, but I hadn't sunken that low.  
I tossed and turned some more but I kept thinking about how tomorrow I could run for my life instead of being grabbed out if nowhere, and I owed it to the man currently sleeping on my couch. I slowly got up and walked out of my room, why? Not a clue but who knows what goes on in a mind that's half asleep.  
"Couldn't sleep as well?" I heard a gruffy voice say when I entered the room. Hook was awake. "I guess, I keep thinking about Pan. What he wants with me, when he comes, if he knows where I am, that kinda thing." I was sitting next to him now on the couch. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm not gonna say don't worry. That boy is a bloody demon and I am more than happy to be out of that cursed land. But I know you, You are smart and strong, you can stay ahead for a while at least." He had put his arm around me for some reason. And even though his words weren't excactly full with hope, it gave me a bit of strength. He was right, I am smart, I knew how those boys thought, I could stay ahead.

I wanted to thank him, show him that I really was gratefull for the chance he had given me, for his words. And before I knew it my lips were on his.


	4. Chapter 4

My lips had found his, and after mere seconds his hands cuffed my face He was returning the kiss, and deepening it. Our tongues battled for dominance, his won. My delusional, half a sleep state was clearing up. And I started to be aware of what I was doing, not that I minded the position I found myself in. I was kissing Killian Jones, Captain Hook, one of the most famous pirates in the english literature, and he had control.

He was moving me down, so I was lying on my back. Hand traveling up and down my body untli he had me pinned, That's when I started to struggle. He broke the kiss, obviously confused. "My apologies..." He started but before he could finish I shut him up with another short kiss. I broke before he could return it. "Now you got me confused lass." He shook his head. I moved from underneath him until I was sitting on my knees in front of him. "This night is about you, Captain Jones. I want to thank you." And with that I startet to loossen his pants, leaving him still utterly confused, in a good way though. "You never cease to amaze me lass." He said as I had taken of his pants. He was working on his shirt and after that mine, when I freed his member. He was larger than I thought, but I shook away anything that could hold me back and took it in my mouth.  
I started to work my magic while Killian made sounds only produced when in pleasure. He had grabbed my hair and was guiding me up and down his shaft, bobbing my head, sucking, making him feel amazing. He grunted my name every now and again, often followed by a string of swearwords. "Lilly, love, I'm close." He grunted, signalling me to stop if I wanted to. But I kept going, I wanted to finish this. When he finally figured that out he threw his head back and just moaned in pleasure. When he came, I swallowed, milking him dry.

When I was done I started to rise again, and started to move to my bedroom. Killian was still too confused about what just happened to stop me.  
After all that I was able to get some sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Hook was sitting on the couch, reading the book I gave him. "Morning. Want some breakfast?" I asked. He looked up with a smile. "Morning, and I'd love some." I went to the kitchen and started to ruffle through my cabinets. "So we're not gonna talk about last night then?" He inquired. "Hmm? Oh that. What's there to talk about? You gave me a warning that could save my life, and I gave you a lousy book and a blowjob in return. We're even now." He started to walk over. "So that's all it was to you? Not that I mind, it's just rare that the woman recognizes a one time thing." He asked. I chuckled. "Right. See, I liked it, every second of it. But the truth is, my heart already belongs to someone else. I had to say goodbye to him, and ever since then I have tried to fill my lonelyness with one-night stands and matters like that. You remind me of him a bit, so I got carried away last night." He gave me a strange look. "I am no stranger to a broken heart lass. I understand. Just give me a heads up next time." And with that he grabbed an apple from the counter and left the appartment. _Well, I gues that's that. _

I finfished eating and got packing. My weaponry, my notes, clothes, money and my Neverland nicknacks. I strapped a knife to my left arm and right leg. A hoody covered my face and of I was. I had a standard fleeing plan, I always made sure the town I ended up in had either a large trainstation or an airport so I could go anonymously leave the city in the blink of an eye, I would pick a destination with preferably a larger airport or trainstaion and then pick my final city to escape to. I'd find a low radar jow, a sketchy appartment and hit the library or the closest secondhand bookstore. And everytime things got dodgy again, I'd do it all again.

So that's what I did, hopped on a plane, hopped on a train and I was in Londen.

Few weeks later I had a place, I had a job at some sleazy restaurant and restarted my research with new material. Life was getting back to normal again, well as normal as mine gets anyway. One of the other regulars at the library was kinda hot, tall, short blond hair, a bit more geeky then my usual, but it was obvious that he was in fine shape. Target locked.

"Need some help with that?" I was reaching for a book on the top shelf and Vincent saw me struggle to get it. He reached over my head to gab the copy and gave it to me. "Here, it was this one right?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks."_ Cute smile, and look away shyly... now. _"Not a problem. So what's up with you and storybooks?" He asked. Couldn't have asked a better question. I used my finger to signal him closer, he awkwardly did. "Promise you won't think I'm weird? I got enough people thinking I am already." He smiled and chuckled a bit. "I won't. Now tell me, what's your secret." _Aahww is he trying to be smooth? _"I love stories. They give me hope, make me feel all warm and fuzzy. They are truly magic." No lying, and he thaught I was cute. "I guess they are."And he started to move away. Then he looked around, some guy was standing a few shelves down. "Hey I've been trying to find this book, but it's not in it's spot. Someone must have misplaced or something. Help me look?" He asked. I just smiled and nodded. "Sure."

A few minutes later we were all alone in the most boring, secluded part of the library. He pinned to the bookcase, hand on my waist and tongue down my throat. He came up for air. "Your place or mine?" _Jup, back to normal._


	5. Chapter 5

I had been in London for a few weeks now. Working, researching, having fun. Vincent had completed his studying and didn't come in the library as often as he did before. We hooked up three times more after our kiss against the bookcase, but that was that. I wasn't looking for a relationship anyway.

"Lilly can you get some more napkins out the back, we're almost out." Wesley, the manager asked. It was after the rus and we were re-stocking and cleaning up after. I went to the storage room and grabbed some napkins and ketchup packets since I knew we were almost out of those too. When I went back to the front I saw a man pointing a gun at Wes through the little window in the door. He was shaking, moving around, definatly more nervous about this than Wes. I ducked and layed the stuff I was carrying down at the floor. Without waking anysound I went around the kitchen to come out of the bathroom behind the man. I bent down to get my knife from my right leg and sneaked up behind the robber.  
"Give me the gun and put your hands up." I said while placing my knife on his throat. The man was a real wussy, he was shaking with fear when he handed me the gun. "Now say you're sorry to the nice man and you can go." I tanted. "Sorry Sir. Won't happen again Sir. Now let me go?" He pleaded. I removed the knife and pushed the man to the door. "Go, maggot. And don't show you're face in here again or I will make some changes to it. Understood?" He was crawling. "Yes Ma'am, Sorry Ma'am. Thank you Ma'am." I walked over him while ge got up and started running. "Now go!" I yelled. And he sprinted out the restaurant like a madman. Leaving me chuckling at him.

"What are you doing? He's getting away!" Wes yelled, running to the door. "You're welcome. And leave him. He wasn't a criminal, he was just desperate. Withous his gun he won't bother anyone again. He learned his lesson. Don't ruin his life by sendig the cops after him, he'll do that himself." I told Wesley. "And how are you so sure?" He asked irritaded. "I saw it in his eyes. That look wasn't one of a killer or a robber. That was one of a desperate man, sunken to his own lowest. I've seen killers, I looked them in the eye Wes, he wasn't one." That took him by suprise a bit. He relaxed. "So, he won't do anymore harm? He won't come back?" He asked. "He won't." I assured him. In the meantime Ihad picked up the napkins and ketchup from the kitchen and was stocking like nothing happened. "Where did you get that knife?" Apparantly he wasn't dona asking questions. I sighed. "I always carry a knife for situations like this. Strapped around my leg. Like I said, I've seen some shit. I'm not gonna walk around unprepared." And now he would become all sorry, and caring. I could feel his hand on my shoulder already. I turned around and looked him stern in the eye. "I don't need your pity Wes. I dealt with my problems. It's all good now." He didn't buy it, but he left me alone.

Work was awkward after that. There still were a few hours left before we had to close, but Wes closed off early. He was still a bit shaken up from the almost robbery and my confessions. So he let us go home early.  
"Walk you home?" Tim asked. He had been hiding in the kitchen during the robbery on orders of Wesley. He had tried to stop me from going in, but failed. "Heard what I told Wes eh? Yeah alright." I answered. "Yeah I did. Sounds like you've been through a lot." Great, now he was taking pity on me. I stopped our walk. "Tim listen. I know you are just being nice and all. But I'm fine. I don't want or need pity. Don't treat me differently now that you know I have a bit of a complicated history, please." He nodded. "You sure?" He asked, and he was coming closer. I knew where this was going, good thing the boy was cute. "I'm sure, no special treatment because I'm 'scarred' or 'damaged'." I made air quotes to hint the sarcasm. "Just you?" He was really close now. "Just me." I whispered. Next thing I know I'm being shoved against the wall, Tim's hands on my hips and his lips connected to mine. He was a good kisser, not the best I had, but definatly not the worst. He deepened the kiss, he must have been wanting to do this for some time. We came up for air, he attacked my neck while I enjoyed the feeling. "You. Are. Beautifull." He said between kisses. He cought my lips again, working his tongue in mouth and claiming it at his own. I was moaning into the kiss. He was definatly a great kisser. We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine. "Go out with me." He panted. I stayed quiet. "Be my girlfriend." He continued. I swallowed, I hated to break the poor guys heart. "Tim." I started. "Please." He was desperate now. "Tim. I'm sorry. You're a great guy, a great kisser too. But I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm not ready for that. Sorry." He looked down. Devestated, poor thing. He stepped away from me. "No, don't be sorry. I came on too strong, my bad. Just let me... You can find you're place on you're own?" He was twisting and turning. I layed my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. If you want to go and be alone, then go." He sighed and smiled. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled. "See you tomorrow Tim." And with that he left.

I gave him a few minutes head start untill I started walking again. I walked past a dark alley when I heard something stir. _An alley? Really?_ I kept walking until I heard someone behind me. I quickened my pace, the footsteps behind me did too. I started running. I ducked into another alley, still running for my life. I knew who was following me, without even looking. _They found me, they found me._ Kept going through my mind. I dodged, turned, ran. Jumped, ducked and rushed my way to my building.

Dead end, I turned around to run back and go antother way. When my chaser ran into the dead end as well. I was trapped. It was a tall boy, holding a long club and wearing a hood. His head was mostly covered but I could see a few strands of blonde hair. Felix.

"Felix, please." I begged. He chuckled and shook his head. "You know I can't Lilly." He was slowly walking towards me now. I was frantically moving around, mind racing to find a way out, a loophole, there wasn't one. "I have been watching you for a while now Lilly. You suprised me. Never tought you were a gilr to sleep around. You always struck me as a one-man-girl." He was even closer now. Well, since there was no way out, I could play along. "Are you jealous Felix?" I taunted. His body was almost touching mine now, my back against the wall, again _sigh._ "Maybe, maybe not." My heart was racing, he didn't know it, I didn't show it. But this boy, this boy. His face, his body, his whole being, dominated my dreams at night. He had my heart, but did he want it. He saw my make-out session with Tim, what else did he see? "I'm obviously not going anywhere but with you. Just tell me the things you've seen." I bargained. He smirked. "Everything. Every escapade since you came to town, and some before you moved. Saw you're stunt at the restaurant tonight, still brave at heart." I placed my hand on his chest, suprising him a bit, I think. "So you saw me kiss those boys, and more. Did you watch me closely? Did you like what you saw big boy?" Sliding my hand to the crook of his neck. "I did." He said, closing whatever distance there was between us. "Did you see my naked body moving? Pleasuring those men? And you weren't a tiny bit jealous?" His breathing was heavier now, I was winning this little game. "You won't seduce me, like you did those _boys. _Lilly. You are coming with me." _Hmm, guess not. _He threw some powder in my face, and I started to grow tired. His hands around my waist, lifting me up. Then nothing.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the woods. "Goodmorning, Lilly." _Well, shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry christmas everyone!**

**Watch out, smut ahead, dub-con.**

* * *

I was lying on a blanket, slowly getting up. While two boys were standing a few feet away. One tall blond and a bit shorter guy with brownish hair and a very confident look in his eyes. "Back huh? What do you want from me Peter?" I asked the short boy.  
Felix had brought me back to Neverland, the one place I've been trying to avoid. Peter walked over to me and crouched in front of me, eyes scanning my body, a big smirk on his face. _ Ah hell no! _"I want several things from you Lilly. But for now let's just say I want your research results." He said. "Tough luck Pretty boy. I'm not telling and I don't think Felix cleaned out my appartment for my notes." I responded, I looked over to Felix to read his expression, blank. "We didn't get your paperwork, so I guess you will have to speak up. I got ways to make you talk." He stood up. I gritted my teeth in anger. "Do your worst." He laughed and snipped his fingers.

I couldn't see a thing, something was covering my eyes, but I could feel plenty. I was lying on something soft, a bed. My hands were tied up over my head, my feet were tied down as well. I could feel cold air on my skin, my clothes were gone apart from my panties. "Pan! What are you doing!" I struggled with my bonds but getting nowhere. I could feel a weightsshift on the bed, he must have crawled on. "Getting you to talk." He said huskily.  
I felt his breath on my skin, he was hovering over me. "Why this way?" I asked, ignoring his lips nipping at my neck. I felt his breath as he chuckled. "I know you have an incredibly high pain limit, that would take too long. This is a more efficient and fun way to get what I want." And with that his lips were latched on mine, his hands travelled up and down my body exploring every inch, he pressed his body into mine. He was naked as well.  
I stated to struggle against my bonds, against his body pressing me down, but he was too strong and the bonds too tight. "You can stop this, you just need to tell me what I want to know." He whispered in my ear. I groaned and stopped struggling for a moment. "Not a chance Pan." He rolled his hips, I groaned.  
"Oh this is gonna be so much fun." His hands went to my panties, wich were getting moist. "You're even getting wet for me. Not much torture if you like it though." He stated. "I don't, my body just doesn't know it." He palmed my sex. "Right."

He started to kiss my neck, collarbone, breast. And I had started to moan while struggling again. "If you don't want me to go on, all you have to do is share your secret with me. If you want me to give you some pleasure, all you have to do is share your secret." He told me. "You're hoping for the last one aren't ya?" He sucked on my breast and pinched the other. "Oh! I'm still not talking." He started to suck harder, bite a bit even. "In that case, at least one of us is getting pleasure tonight. It might feel good now, but I'm gonna make you hurt." I felt his member getting harder, sick basterd.  
His fingers pushed aside the fabric of my panties, and slowly entered me. "Ahh, you are so ready for me. You are going to feel so good around my big cock." He said while slowly pumping in and out. "Ah. I'm not scared of you Pan. I don't care what you do to me, I'm not gonna share my research." He pulled out, and slammed his fingers in, hard, and started to pump roughly, making me crazy. "This is not going to work." He said. He pulled out and left the bed. I heard his rumbling through a drawer or something and he came back.

He ripped of my panties and started to push something into me. It wasn't his cock, to cold. It wasn't wood, it felt leathery. I moaned as he oused it all the way in and started to pump it in and out. "What do you wahant! with my research anywaay!?" I asked. He didn't say a thing. I felt the object starting to vibrate. He kept pumpig it in and out. Oh that felt good, I was moaning like crazy, wanting more. "Like that eh, more? harder?" I nodded. The vibrator started to buzz harder, and he started to pump more roughly. I could feel him move on the bed, and suddenly he pushed his member into my mouth. "Suck." He ordered. I did as he said, too confused by everything to do differently. He worked the vibrator harder, next setting, and fucked my mouth. "Aah, this feels good. A great use of that hot, little mouth of yours. But you know what is an even better way to use it? Aaah. Saving Magic. That's why I need your research, to save the thing that is powering th object currently stuck in your cunt." Only parts of it reached my brain, too busy sucking him and being fucked by an object.

He came in my mouth, and I swallowed as much as I could before he pulled out and sprayed himself all over my breasts. "So, are you gonna save magic Lilly?" He asked when he cought his breath. I was getting close to my own release, too close to answer. He stopped moving the vibrator and turned it up. It as too much, I came hard around the thing when he pulled out. When I stopped panting I could finally answer Pan. "My research can't save magic." I said. I was rewarded with a painfull thrust of the vibrator back into me, alle the way in one jab until it couldn't go further. He had turned it up to the highest setting, I hoped, and it was painfull. "You're lying." He grunted. He pulled out the onbejt and slammed it back in with even more force that the first time. "No! I'm not!"I cried out, but it didn't help. He was fucking me with that thing as hard as he could. "Peter! Stop!"I yelled, pointless at first but then he did stop. I took the opportunity to build my case. "I didn't even know magic was dying, could even die. I didn't find anything to help you." He didn't listen.

The vibrator was gone, but when I was done talking he slammed himself into me. Not giving me time to adjust he started fucking me as hard as he could manage. "You're lying." He kept grunting. "I'm not!" I kept whimpering in return. I guess he got sick of my moans and whimpers as he started to kiss me, shoving his tongue down my thoat with so much force it felt like he was fucking me in two different ways. I gave up the struggle and let him do what he wanted, the pain had changed into pleasure and my release was building with his. He broke off the kiss. "You're not lying aren't you?" He finally accepted it. "I'm not Peter, I'm not." He kissed me again, bt this time it was gentle. He did get his tongue in there again, but I wanted him to now. I came while he was frenching me, and seconds later he came as well. Filling me with his essence. He collapsed on top of me and removed my blindfold.  
I could finally look at him. His eyes were trying to read mine, looking for signs that I had been lying, justifying his roughness. But there was none. He kissed me again, this time passionate but no tongue. My bonds were gone with the flick of a wrist. "I'm sorry Lilly, I just..." He started, but I attacked him with another kiss. "You just wanted to save magic. I can't help you, but I don't suppose you are letting me go back to the real world?" I tried. He chuckled. "After this, you are staying right here." He smiled but I got serious. "What are you gonna do with me?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear. "What do you think." I sighed. "There is something you should know." "You like Felix, I saw how you looked at him. If he wants you two can have some fun every noa and again. But know, that you are now mine. This cabin is your cage, you can get out to hunt, forage do whatever, as long as you are right here when I need you." He spoke, I gulped. He got up and got dressed. right before he walked out of the door he said. "You are my little sex toy now, remember that. And if you're a good girl, Felix and I might play with you together."


	7. Chapter 7

I rested for a while, regain some strength after my 'torture' session. Sleeping it off. When I woke the sun was setting. I stood up to put some clothes on that Pan left for me, that's when I noticed how sore I was. Every step hurt but kept going, ignoring the feeling. When I was fully clothed and getting to know the cabin a bit I heard some noise outside. I walked out with my knife drawn.

"I see you're up." I heard a familliar voice say. I turned around to see Felix standing against a tree. "You must have caved quickly, I can't even see the marks."He was walking towards me, scanning my body with his eyes. "He didn't use the usual tortering methods. You can't see the sighns, but I never caved. He will come back." I walked to him, trying to hide my limp, but he noticed. "Wait, did he?" I knew what he was thinking. "He told me I'm gonna be his personal sexslave now. He gave me a little sneak peek of what that could mean for me." I tried to keep the conversation light. Felix huffed. "Well, nothing you're not used to."He mumbled. "What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled. "I saw those guys you brought home, I've seen what you did with them. I never thought you'd become so easy." He said shaking his head. That one hurt, I slept with those guys because Felix didn't want me. "I slept with them out of heartbreak, the boy I love doesn't want me. I have been shot down, ignored for so many years, I needed to feel loved, desireble."I said calmly and started to walk back to the cabin. Leaving Felix standing speechless. "I always pretended them to be someone else." I said, but before I was in I heard Felix's voice. "It's Peter isn't it. The boy you want." He had taken a few steps and was standing very close to me now. I looked down. "No, not Pan." I stepped inside and closed the door. "You." I whispered, but no-one but me could hear it.

The next morning I felt better, the pain between my legs was gone and I could go out and explore more of the island. I was picking some berries when I heard something move in the jungle. "Morning." I reckonised Felix's grunt. "Morning." I responded before he squated down next to me. "I was out of line yesterday." He said, while starting to pick some berries as well. "Thank you." I whispered to him. "Feeling better today?" He asked. I looked up to find him looking at me. "I'm fine, I'm just scared that he will come back tonight." He nodded. "I'm suprised that he let's you come out." He said. "I can go where I want, do what I want, as long as I'm free for him to fuck me when he wants it. He even said it's fine for me to have a relationship with someone else. He joked that he could share me if I was a good girl." I wasn't looking at Felix while I talked so I only saw his expression when I stopped and looked up. He looked disgusted with my situation, but intreged as well, figuring out how it could benifit him. "So I guess you are trying to seduce your love?" He said blankly, still picking berries. I chuckled. "First of all, I'm not a seductress. When I try to be sexy I always fail. Second, even if I tried, the guy I'm after has the strongest mind I know. I don't know if it would have any effect." I said, standing up slowly. I noticed his gaze follow my chest. He stood up as well, handing me his berries. "Thank you." I whispered. "Trust me, you are a great seductress. Don't forget that I have been watching you." He was standing so close now, our bodies were slightly touching. "No boy I know on this island is strong enough to not be tempted by you." Bodies touching now. "Are you tempted?" I asked. "I am, very much so. The question is, do you want me to act on it?"I opened my mouth to speak, but he shushed me. "I don't want to be just another hook up to help you over your heartbreak. Tell me, who drove you into the arms of those strangers?" He asked. He cupped my face with one of his hands, the other one on my waist. "You did." I whispered.

His lips crashed on mine, kissing me passionatly. I kissed him back. His tongue brushed over my lips to ask for entrance wich I granted happily. Our tongues battled for dominance, but his won in the end. I started to moan into the kiss, and he deepened it even more.  
When we came up for some air we were both panting. "And Pan is okay with this?" He asked. "He is, as long as.." "He can fuck you when he wants to." Felix finished for me. "You think he is going to come by tonight?" He asked. "Why? do you want some tonight?" I taunted. He pushed me against a tree, trapping me between it and his strong muscular body in response. "Yes, I want to do those things I saw you do with the others, I want to make you scream my name, I want to see you come undone for me. I want to show what you do to me when you let me touch you like this." He growled. My knees were becoming weak, and I could feel myself getting wet. "Let's go to the cabin."I whispered.

Once Felix closed the door behind him he led me to the bed. We were making out and frantically trying to get rid of our clothes. I was done first and lay down on the bed, waiting for Felix to join. "Hurry up before I start without you." I taunted, one of my hands traveling down to my wet folds. He slapped my hand away. "I want to do that. But I like the idea of you touching yourself while I watch." He growled. "I think of you when I do it you know. Imagine my fingers to be your thick cock penetrating me, stretching me, filling me up." While I was talking my hand travelled back down again, but Felix beat me to it. He pushed two fingers in, making me moan. "You like that eh." And he started pumping. "Oh Felix! Yes!" I moaned, throwing my head back. I bucked my hips to meet his hand, needing more friction. Felix started to kiss my breasts, then going lower and lower until he was kissing my folds. He pulled out his fingers and thrusted his tongue inside me. He was eating me out! I moaned like crazy, screamed his name and before I knew it, I came. He lapped it all up, even blew on my clit. That made me make a weird sound that he seemed to enjoy very much. "I love how responsive your are." Felix whispered. I took the opportunity to flip us over and kiss him. First on the mouth then neck, collarbone and down his chest, past his abs and to his throbbing member. I licked from base to tip while Felix groaned. I took it all in, swirling my tongue, deep throating him. "Ah Lilly." He had his hands in my hair, bobbing my head up and down. "Lilly I'm close." He moaned, I wanted to continue but he pulled my head from his cock and led me to face him.  
This time he flipped us over. "You ready?" He asked while lining himself up at my folds. I nodded and in he went. Slow but steady he sheathed himself in me, when he was fully in he gave me a moment to get used to his size, since it was quite something to get used to. Then he started to move in a slow pace. I was moaning his name again, and he was moaning mine. "Harder Felix." I begged, and he started to move faster. "Oh Lilly, you feel so good! So tight! Urgh, Oh." He grunted. He looked me in the eye and kissed me, I welcomed his tongue down my throat and wrapped my lages around his waist to push him in deeper. We broke up the kiss for some much needed air. "Oh Felix, Felix. Talk to dirty to me." I asked. He chuckled and moved his head to whisper in my ear. "O Lilly, You are so tight, so tight around my big cock. Do you like my cock inside you, filling you, taking you? You do don't you? You like it when I do this." Hard thrust. "Or this." He squeezed my breast. "And this." He bit down my neck gently. Everytime he did something I screamed in pleasure, gasping for air, begging for more. "Say my name Lilly, who is making you feel good? Who's cock is fucking you? Who do you want?" He grunted. His breath on my ear was doing things to me. "You, you Felix, you. I want you Felix, so bad, fuck me Felix." I begged him, that's what he had reduced me to, his little puppet begging for more of him. He started to thrust harder and deeper, hitting just the right spot everytime. My release wasn't far away, and his was getting closer as well. He kissed me on the mouth, tongue and all. A few more thrusts and I felt my walls clenge around him. He came shortly after that, collapsing on top of me. Both of us panting.

"Goodevening." The voice startled us both. We looked up to see someone leaning against the doorframe. Pan.


End file.
